The pressure transducer according to the invention comprises a resistive pressure sensor element having a measurement membrane, which has at least four resistor elements, wherein the resistor elements are arranged in a full-bridge circuit, wherein the full bridge has a longitudinal direction, along which power must be supplied, wherein in case of a power with a constant current, a longitudinal voltage has a first pressure dependency and a first temperature dependency, and a diagonal voltage has a second pressure dependency and a second temperature dependency, wherein the second pressure dependency at a given temperature is greater than the first pressure dependency, wherein the pressure transducer has a processing circuit, which is designed to determine a measured pressure value based on at least the diagonal voltage, wherein the processing circuit is further designed to check whether a value pair of a longitudinal voltage and of a diagonal voltage at a current temperature corresponds to an expected functional relationship.
In one further development of the invention, the processing unit is designed to, based on a result of checking whether a value pair of a longitudinal voltage and of a diagonal voltage at a current temperature corresponds to an expected functional relationship, make a statement about the quality of the measured pressure value. In one further development of the invention, the pressure transducer further has a temperature sensor for providing a temperature signal, which is a function of the temperature of the measurement membrane, wherein the temperature signal does not have a pressure dependency or has a pressure dependency that is smaller than the first pressure dependency, wherein the processing circuit is designed to determine the actual temperature of the measurement membrane based on at least the temperature signal of the temperature sensor.
In one further development of the invention, the expected functional relationship between the longitudinal voltage and the diagonal voltage at a temperature is a functional relationship, stored at a reference time, between the longitudinal voltage and the diagonal voltage at the temperature.